


By Your Side

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kaisoo Day 2019, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: For the fans, Jongin was always smiling. He never wanted to worry them, but Kyungsoo knew better.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> #HappyKaisooDay2k19 ♡
> 
> Title inspired by The 1975's "By Your Side"

It had only been a small accident, one barely noticeable - so unnoticeable that no one had even caught the misstep, until Jongin himself, pointed it out with a soft wobble in his voice and utter devastation hunching his shoulders.

_ “You did well! You did well! You did well!” _

The entire crowd chanted these words with sincerity. Over five thousand voices, all pleading him not to cry, telling him it was cool, he did well, it was amazing, they weren't disappointed - but the furrow in his brows didn't ease much; failure and disappointment still morphed his expression into a pained one.

“I practiced a hundred times to get it right,” The dancer had mumbled pitifully, tears glossing his eyes. “I practiced and practiced and I still messed up. I’m sorry I couldn't give my best today. I'll work harder.”

Kyungsoo had wanted to shush him, clamp his hand over Jongin’s mouth so those words couldn't pass his trembling lips. Because those words… They made his heart ache. He wanted to wrap his arms around the other, shield him from the blinding stage lights - from the millions of eyes and camera lenses watching him weep, and tell him all the sweetest things gathering up in his heart.

_ The performance was amazing. You were amazing. You're always amazing. You did so good. EXO-L are proud of you. _

**_I’m_ ** _ so proud of you. Don't cry. Please don't cry. _

In the end, he couldn't do these things. He could only smile like his heart wasn't aching, and give Jongin’s arm a chaste pat; chuckle and teasingly tell him to knock it off.

Jongin still cried. He crouched down, hiding into himself, and wept into his hands until he was able to smile again. For the fans, he was always smiling. He never wanted to worry them, but Kyungsoo knew better. He knew that as soon as the crowds dispersed, and the city was settled, and the members had filled their bellies with dinner - Jongin would beat himself up over that small mistake all night. He would find a place and practice into the early hours of the morning - until his whole body was drenched with sweat and screaming at him to  **stop** .

He'd be too sore to move; to properly walk. He'd test the limits of how strong his past injuries had healed - would probably exceed that limit and come home limping.

And he did. When the moon was up high, and the suite was dark and quiet, Jongin silently let himself into the hotel room he shared with Kyungsoo and Sehun, hobbling slightly on his past-sprained ankle; posture rigid because of his stiff waist. If he moved or turned the wrong way, he'd wince and grunt a little.

Kyungsoo was still awake, sitting in front of the muted TV and munching on a packet of chips he wasn't supposed to be having. He'd be scolded if their manager found out - but, alas, Kyungsoo was a secret rule breaker.

Jongin paused upon seeing him, leaned against the wall as he struggled to toe off his Nikes. Kyungsoo assessed him silently, gaze lightly chastising as his eyes jumped across Jongin’s features. His sweaty hair, and tired eyes. Soft lips, and sharp jaw.

“You shouldn't overwork yourself.” The elder quietly rebuked, pausing in his chip munching as Jongin slowly removed his shoes. It was a slow feat, given he couldn't bear much weight on his right ankle. His balance kept wobbling.

Jongin sighed under his breath, face turned away as he pushed his shoes off beside the doorway, unzipping his hoodie. “You shouldn't be eating potato chips at two in the morning.”

Kyungsoo gave a soft chuckle at that, crumpling up his crisp packet for lack of any comeback. Jongin tottered near the doorway, hand still braced against the wall as he tested his ankle, pressing some weight on it before a bolt of pain shot up his leg. He grunted mutedly, and Kyungsoo raised himself from the couch quickly.

“Do you need help?” his arms were extended towards the younger, hands frozen in the air should Jongin need them.

“No,” said dancer mumbled, ever so stubborn. He hesitated a moment before attempting to walk, limping through two slow, careful steps before his hands were automatically reaching out towards Kyungsoo; silent askance. And Kyungsoo was there to hold him, let Jongin grasp onto his forearms like steady crutches.

“You know you’re not supposed to over-exert yourself, idiot. You'll get hurt again. Your ankle is still weak. And your waist.” His voice was low and berating, but worry softened the harsh edges into a gentle plea.

_ Don't hurt yourself like this. Stop hurting yourself. You're enough. You've done enough. _

Jongin's lips pressed tight together, head hung low as he hid beneath his messy fringe. “I know, Kyungsoo.”

The whisper of his voice, the exhaustion as it slightly wobbled- pulled the strings of Kyungsoo's chest taut. He gave Jongin's arms a gentle squeeze, silent but reassuring as his thumb traced over the knot of his elbow. “... Come on, you should have an epsom bath before your muscles seize up.”

Jongin agreed with a stoic nod, bracing an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders as the older lightly caressed his waist, guiding him towards the bathroom.

  
  
  


His fingertips lightly grazed Jongin’s skin as he lifted his shirt up, the collar brushing over the dancer’s hair and feathering it out in all directions.

Kyungsoo let the garment fall to ground beside them, his eyes avoidant for little reason. Jongin braced his arms as he slowly stood from where he was perched at the side of the tub. One hand clutched onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder while the other tried to undo the knot holding his sweatpants up. Kyungsoo instinctively placed a hand on Jongin’s waist, the bare skin warm beneath his contrastingly cold touch.

It was hard to undo a knot with only one hand, the strings kept getting away from him, jumping out Jongin’s grasp as he tried to untangle them, so Kyungsoo used his free hand to help out. Their fingers bumped unceremoniously; Kyungsoo held one string as Jongin slowly pulled another.

Suddenly very aware of their proximity and the softness of Jongin’s skin under his palm, Kyungsoo averted his eyes as Jongin wedged his thumb under the waistband of his sweats, edging them down until they fell around his ankles.

Their eyes met for a charged moment and Kyungsoo’s other hand jumped up to Jongin’s other side, offering more support as the dancer stepped out of his bottoms and pushed them aside.

The bath was already prepared, the humidity of it fogging up the mirror just to the left of them. The water was a soft, murky gray color from the generous amount of epsom salt Kyungsoo had sprinkled in and let dissolve.

“I would've went with you, if you'd told me you were going to practice,” Kyungsoo said as Jongin carefully edged his underwear off his hips, careful not to tweak his back in the wrong direction. “How did you even make it back like this?”

“It’s okay,” Jongin pulled a smile as he referenced what he’d said on stage at one point, a small chuckle, “My bones are made of steel, remember? I’m indestructible.”a

Kyungsoo snorted. “And  _ yet _ , you can barely move right now without pain.”

Jongin's smile fell a little. He struggled getting his briefs down his thighs, fingers digging harshly into the vocalist's shoulder as he pushed them down with one hand. His face screwed into a slightly pained one, his back disagreeing with the awkward angle.

Kyungsoo helped push the garment down passed his knees, where it finally fell loose and he was able to step out of them. He helped him into the tub as well, keeping a firm grip on his arms until Jongin was settled into a comfortable position.

“I'll get your pajamas ready,” the elder said softly, picking up Jongin's clothes from the floor, “Is there anything in particular you wanna wear?”

Jongin nestled back into the tub, laying his head back against the edge as his eyes drooped closed, an unreadable furrow in his brows. He hummed vaguely, shaking his head with minimal effort.

He was still upset, this Kyungsoo could tell by the mere tone of his actions. He was beating himself up inside, criticising the smallest mistake. Kyungsoo's fingers brushed over Jongin's bangs, combing them back with a gentle touch.

“You okay?” A silly question, really. He rubbed his fingertips against Jongin's scalp, offering subtle comfort.

Jongin's gaze was burdened as he looked up at the other, slightly frowning as he drew a deep breath through his nose. No, no he wasn't okay. He was angry at himself,  _ disappointed _ , and there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He messed up, no matter how small, and there was no take-backs for that. He worked so hard and it was all to waste. He didn't give the crowd a flawless performance.

“I think you did amazing.” Kyungsoo offered in the silence. His fingers were still carding through his hair, rhythmic. “I'm sure  _ eri  _ do, too. You know that.”

Jongin didn't reply, just pouted slightly and gazed off towards the faucet. Kyungsoo sighed lightly, giving the younger's hair a gentle ruffle before stepping away.

“Let me know when you're ready to get out, and I'll come help you. I'll get your pajamas.”

  
  


The hot bath loosened up some of the tightness in Jongin's body, giving him some more range of motion now that his waist wasn't as stiff. His ankle was still rather tender though, so Kyungsoo had to step in and help Jongin out of the bath to ensure he wouldn't slip. He towelled down his back, taking extra care with the lower muscles as that was the most sore place, and helped Jongin into his clothes when moving got too painful.

“I'll massage your back,” Kyungsoo said as he was helping the dancer into bed, concern in his voice as Jongin's face pinched up in pain. He couldn't bend or rotate too much. His over-practicing had obviously tinged a nerve in his back.

Jongin nodded as he carefully eased himself back into the pillows, taking a moment to breathe before turning onto his front. Kyungsoo pulled the comforter up over Jongin's legs, letting it fall just over his bottom. He prepared a hot patch, carefully tugging the hem of Jongin's shirt up to his shoulder blades.

“It hurts here, right?” He asked quietly and prodded gently at the curve of Jongin's lower back.

“ _ Mm, _ ” Jongin hummed, hands curled up under his to his chest as he turned his head towards the older. It was dimly lit in the room that all three of them were sharing, Sehun having already fallen asleep long before Jongin returned from practice.

Kyungsoo applied the patch, smoothing out the edges with a gentle palm and circular rubbing. They fell into a comfortable silence, with Jongin's eyes softly closed and Kyungsoo sat beside him, facing the other as he continued rhythmically kneading the tight knots he found. He let his nails trace over the curve of Jongin's spine and along his sides, feather-like as it drew a soft sigh.

Jongin's eyes cracked open as he reached a hand towards Kyungsoo's lap, where Kyungsoo's own unoccupied hand rest. Jongin toyed with his fingers, inspected his round knuckles with the pad of his thumb and traced over protruding veins. Gentle and silent, and Kyungsoo let him twine their fingers before getting rigged at his arm, eyes turning up with askance.

_ Cuddle me _ , his gaze silently beckoned. Kyungsoo knew this look well enough, had seen it more than he could count on one hand. He obliged without hesitance, hand staying on Jongin's back as curled himself next to the taller. The duvet was pulled up over the both of them, giving them privacy and warmth against the hotel's cool A.C.

They cozied up together with Kyungsoo nearly flush against Jongin's side, his warm breaths fanning over his shoulder. Jongin was gazing at him, eyes glossy with fatigue and unreadable emotion. And Kyungsoo gazed back, willing all the comfort and affection he could muster into the simple notion. He rubbed circles into the other's back, only pausing to trace a few winding figures with his fingertips.

 

When Jongin's eyes drifted closed with the promise of slumber, Kyungsoo leant forward and pressed his lips into Jongin's shoulder gently rousing him as his hand stopped in the middle of his back.

“I won't let you fall asleep until I see you smile,” he whispered into the cotton of his shirt. Jongin's eyes opened heavily, dazed and pliant as his mouth automatically tugged upward.

“A  _ real  _ smile.” When Jongin didn't respond, the vocalist skirted his fingers up under Jongin's arm for a gentle tickle.

Jongin immediately stirred, wiggling about as a true smile blossomed over his lips, soft giggles muffled into his pillow.

“Please-  _ okay _ ,” he whisper-yelled, but Kyungsoo didn't let up. He wiggled his fingers under Jongin's chin, chuckling as the younger grabbed at his hand and hiked up his shoulders.a

“We're gonna wake up Sehun--” Jongin threatened through his weak giggling. His full, beautiful grin was on display, eyes wrinkled with mirth and cheeks dusted rose, and Kyungsoo at last relented, palm returning to the soothing circles over Jongin's back.

Jongin's smile still lingered despite the playful glare he delivered. Kyungsoo smiled broadly, shuffling closer so their foreheads almost bumped. He gave Jongin a sideways hug, comforting and soft, and the younger's eyes drifted closed once more.

They settled back into silence, only the soft sound of their breathing and Kyungsoo's hand moving over Jongin's back. There was a bed for each of them, but Kyungsoo didn't want to leave the other’s side, not for a moment.

So under the warm shelter of the blankets, with their legs bumping and Kyungsoo's lips on Jongin's shoulder - they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for Jongin to get a gentle loving handjob at the end of this but I left it PG and fluffy instead. Mayhaps one day I'll write out the alternate ending lol


End file.
